Planes: Ishani's dark secret
by Tsunami885
Summary: based of the human planes by AileenRose on DeviantART Link: /art/Planes-The-Cast-404097078 Ishani has a dark secret that is to be founded by the gang! Hope you Like it Aileen! :) From Nightdream5


Ishani's log

Day 1378, been almost 5 years since I had been recruited to come to this world and explore its life and regions. Though I have tried my best to keep my cover, I must admit keeping my flying speed at a certain level has been difficult, I have a need to push my speed to its high potential and win every race, and beat all who mock me. Since it's my last day here I will put my speed to the test and win the last Wings around the World

Ishani was full of energy for the last race she determined to win, and end it with a stunning show. Ishani was from a distant world called pride. In fact she was the high queen of the sun. Of course dusty and the rest of the group had no idea about her true life, but dusty always had a feeling she was different. Ishani stood at her place in the check point, 7th. 8th or 9th place would not keep her from the finish line. "Hey Ishani!" yelled Ripslingers voice, "see you at the finish line" he said with an evil grin. "Ha NOT!" yelled Ned in his annoying voice. "Face it girl you're too slow" said Rip, "Ya too slow" Zed added. "Who knows I just might surprise you" she said with a devilish grin, "you really think you can beat me?" he said with anger. Ishani went up into his face and said "I plan to" then walked away. Dusty and El Chu saw how Ishani mouthed of to Ripslinger and bit their tongues to stop laughing. "Amigo looks like your girlfriend got some guts" El Chu said in his Spanish voice. "She's not my girlfriend!" dusty yelled as his face turned bright red, "She's just a good friend who is conveniently attractive!" Dusty realized what he said and turned even redder. "Amigo come on, ask her out!" "But what if she says no!?" "Don't take no for an answer!" "Bu-" "no" "Bu-" "No" "Bu-" "NO!"

"Welcome all to the last Wings around the World!" The crowds cheered with delight. "I am Kevin Bens, and this is my partner James Smith!" "Hey Kevin I've been so pumped up to tell you about the little incident between two racers today, a little spiteful talking!" "Was Rip and Crophopper?" "Close it was Rip and Number 6 Ishani!" "The Pan-Asian champion!" "You betcha!" "Wow well let's get to the race now!"

The racers were all in their positions and ready to win the last race and win the title. All was quiet until BAM! The race began. All 18 racers went as fast as they could to get to first but none of them were fast enough to go past ishani at her speed, she wasn't even trying. It seemed like mere seconds when she crossed the finish line with a huge lead! "Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner" Dusty and his friends were amazed at how fast Ishani went "Number 6 the Pan-Asian champion ISHANI!" The crowd cheered like a pack of wild animals, as well as her friends. After getting her trophy she went up to Ripslinger "You'll get them next year…..If there is a next year for you" Ripslinger was furious now and raised his hand to hit her "ISHANI!" dusty yelled. In a flash Ishani grabbed Rip's hand back flipped behind him and pinned him down. Once again her friends were stunned at what she did. "Ishani you ok?" dusty asked, "Ya and have you've been taking kickboxing?" El Chu asked "No I've been training to more than that for years" "Why?" dusty asked. "Lots of robbers and muggers in my village….By the way dusty!" "Ya" dusty said before he started leaving. "I was wondering do you want to go get a bite to eat together?" Dusty was shocked! Ishani the girl of his dreams was asking him out! Or at least he thought. "YA sure!" he yelled. "Cool! See you tonight" she said as she headed to her hanger. "Wow Amigo! I can't believe she asked YOU out!" El Chu said. "I know" Dusty began. "I can't believe- HEY WAIT!" ******

Dusty waited at the table for ishani, dressed in his brand new tux. Just then she came in the door. She looked amazing in her bright red dress with green, yellow, and some bits of purple. She practically glowed in that dress. "Hey dusty" she said with a lovely smile. "Hey!" he said blushing. After they ate and talked for a while Ishani thought it was time to tell dusty about her leaving. "Dusty I need to tell you something rather important" she said frowning. "What is it" he replied. "Well tomorrow I'm not going to see you for a long time" "WHAT!" dusty yelled. "I'm going somewhere far away to see some family" she said with a faint smile. "Who?" dusty asked, "My sister Eris, she's 16 now and I would like to see her" "Oh cool, what's she like" he asked. "Well she's a fast flyer like me, but looks nothing like me!" "How?" "well she has white hair in a falcon cut, I like red and green, she likes blue and gold, and I'm trained she's still learning". "Was she always a part of your family?" dusty asked, "No, I had no family, I was coming from my final lesson when I heard a small scream coming from a factory I had never seen before, so I went in helped her escape and we became sisters" Ishani grew a warm smile after telling her story. "Just like that?" dusty asked, "just like that" ishani replied. "What happened after that?" dusty became quite interested in her story, "well we moved from place to place, I taught her everything she needed to know, but still she had some problems" Ishani's smile turned into a sad frown. "How?" dusty asked, "Well in the village we stayed in, some kids called her a chicken" "Why?" he asked. "Because she couldn't fly, she had….how do you say….small wings" "Oh" dusty said with a frown knowing how cruel people can be. But Ishani's frown turned into a smile, "But before long she became as fast as me" this made dusty smile as well.

The way back to the hanger seemed like mere seconds with them laughing and having fun. "Well I guess I'll see you in a couple….months I'm guessing" dusty started frowning again. "Dusty…." Ishani started "I know this might have been our first date, but…." Dusty then realized she was holding his hand, and blushed. Ishani continued "I feel that this is a relationship I can go somewhere with but…." She started to tear up. Dusty put his hand on her cheek, looked her in the eye and smiled. Before he knew it his lips touched hers. Dusty felt like he had won the wings around the globe all over again and he hoped this moment would never end. Sadly Ishani then pulled back. "Sorry" dusty said disappointed, ishani didn't say a word. All dusty could say was "goodnight" and walked to his hanger. Ishani then said in a small voice that dusty could not hear "Goodbye", and went to go pack her things.

El Chu, Rochelle, Bulldog, Dottie, and Chug were all in his hanger watching the whole thing, and saw the sad look on dusty's face when he walked in. "Sorry amigo" El Chu said with a frown. "It's alright…. Well I'm going to bed night" "Night dusty" Dottie said.

Will Dusty and the gang learn the truth? Will Ishani find her sister?

Will dusty and ishani ever get together?

Tune in for the next chapter!


End file.
